Lo Que Nunca Pensé Que Me Ocurriría
by KillaCAD
Summary: FICCY DEDICADO A KEYSIE MAXWELL. Noin le sonrió burlonamente. – ¿I feel Pretty, Heero? Yuy le lanzó una mirada helada mientras daba un manotazo al botón de ‘Apagado’ de la radio. YAOI HeeroDuo.


**Título: **Lo Que Nunca Pensé Que Me Ocurriría.

**Serie: **Gundam Wing.

**Autora: **Anoded. Abelista. RsDh. Lee-ThBhOf. **YO**

**Disclaimer: **¿No se enteraron? Soborné a **Sunrise** y me cedió los derechos de Heero, ya pronto obtendré los de Duo… _Bromeo_ –snif, snif- **amo/dueño/dictador de todo**.

**Advertencia: Y**AOI (**T**he **W**orld) Cariño, si a estas alturas sigues creyendo que lo que hay entre Shinigami y el soldado perfecto es puramente platónico, entonces, sigue viendo _Barney y sus amigos. _**CHICOS **con **OTROS CHICOS**. G-A-Y-S. Homofóbicos Go Home. ¿_Claro_, cierto?

**En calidad de: **UA. Universos Alternos ROCKS.

**Pareja: **Heero-Duo. ACÉPTENLO¡SON CANON! _Cofcof _

**DEDICADO A:.¡Keysie Maxwell**! (O Key, juju) ¡Que me cae muy bien! (fue la primera que ha dicho, que en primeras impresiones _no estoy loca_ -snif-) **Cumplió añitos el pasado 15 de Noviembre** JOjoJO¿Han notado que mucha gente cumple últimamente? (¬¬U A mi hasta ahora nadie me ha ofrecido hacerme un fic… EHEM xD, como decía… snif) Espero que la pasaras genial, que tengas mucho yaoi –de ahí me compartes- xD y sueños pixeleados. ¡Te quiero un montón!

**Resumen: **Noin le sonrió burlonamente. –_ ¿I feel Pretty, Heero? -_ Yuy le lanzó una mirada helada mientras daba un manotazo al botón de 'Apagado' de la radio.

**Notitas Previas: **¿Humor-Romance-Drama? Pst. Francamente. _I don't know_, era muy tarde cuando me inspiré… :) Tengo alguna clase de manía con Heero, Jejeje.

**¡Disfruta/en la lectura :)!**

**Lo Que Nunca Pensé Que Me Ocurriría**

**-O Lo que él nunca pensó que le ocurriría-**

_El nunca –nunca- existió._

**H**eero Yuy estaba sometido (por voluntad propia) a una cuidadosa y organizada rutina que había seguido desde hacía seis años. Esta cotidianeidad le había servido para mantener su eficiencia en cada pequeño aspecto al que dedicaba su tiempo. Esa meticulosa planificación había hecho que en menos de tres años fuera asociado de un importante buffet de abogados. Y no tenía ninguna motivación para cambiarla.

Por lo menos no hasta este jueves. _Desgraciado_ jueves.

Había empezado el día con normalidad, se había levantado a las siete de la mañana, bañado hasta las siete y media, cambiado hasta los ocho, desayunado hasta las ocho y veinte, y a las ocho con cincuenta minutos ya estaba en el pasillo que lo dirigía a su enorme oficina. Saludó con un seco 'Buenos días' a su secretaria, y se interno en el fascinante mundo legal que le esperaba por revisar. _Wúju_.

O eso era lo que Heero estaba esperando hacer. Hasta que una nerviosa secretaria le habló por el intercomunicador, advirtiéndole la presencia de Noin, que le exigía que abriera ya mismo la puerta de su oficina. _Para algo importante_.

-Buenos días Heero-

-Buenos días, siéntate por favor-

-… Y.¿Qué tal?­-

Heero alzó una ceja, y se permitió una mirada burlona, _Así que Noin quiere algo_.

-Bien, hasta ahora.¿Qué sucede Noin?-

-Verás… tenemos un pequeño, _pequeñísimo_, inconveniente –

Como Heero temía, ese _pequeñísimo_ inconveniente del que Noin hablaba, no era tan _pequeño_ como parecía. La situación se resumía, a que, _valla casualidad_, los abogados de la rama de laboral habían decidido tomar su semana de vacaciones al mismo tiempo, para asistir a un alegre paseo en crucero por el Caribe. Y debido, a que los abogados de la rama de laboral que trabajan en el estudio lo hacían TAN bien, todos los inútiles jefes de área habían tenido que acceder. _Qué, condenada, mierda_. Pero como era una única semana, bien podrían resolverse las ausencias con los asistentes y con los _oh-tiernos_ practicantes que acaban de ser aceptados en el área.

Entonces.¿Por qué había tanto problema?

Porque, justamente, tenían que evaluar quincenalmente la eficiencia de los _oh-tiernos _practicantes, que no podían ser evaluados sino había algún abogado _pertinente, astuto, responsable, puntual… (Noin siguió enumerando)_ que los guiara por el camino de los vacíos legales que sirvieran la libre interpretación de las normas. _Jeh_. Y aunque a Heero no le competía una _mierda_ evaluar a los practicantes de laboral cuando él pertenecía al emocionante sector tributario, su increíble conocimiento sobre todo (por lo menos de manera general) le hacía el candidato perfecto para la evaluación. _¿Por favor?_

-No-

-Heero-

-No-

-Pero, Heero, si eres razonable…-

-No-

-¿Un bono?-

-Tengo uno programado para la siguiente semana, el caso Pease si no recuerdas-

-¿Un doble bono?-

-No-

-Un doble bono, y la reducción del sesenta por ciento de las visitas de Relena-

-Acabas de cerrar un trato, Lucrezia-

_Debí empezar a negociar con lo de Relena_. Pensó Noin mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina de Heero, y escuchaba a la secretaria decirle a Yuy el número de practicantes que tendría a su cargo -¿Acabas de decir cinco?- y la voz de Heero sonaba tan fría. _O quizá he tenido mucha suerte_. Y se fue caminando rápidamente a su oficina.

Heero parpadeó dos veces mientras veía el rostro de cada uno de sus CINCO practicantes (CINCO, CINCO posibles inútiles, CINCO dolores de cabeza, CINCO posibles descuidos… ¿Cinco posibles alumnos brillantes?.¿Por favor?) que le miraban nerviosamente, _ligeramente intimidados_. En realidad, cuatro de ellos parecían intimidados, el quinto sólo parecía nervioso. _Jeh_.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?-

-Tres días- le contestó uno.

-Bien- Heero les sonrió sarcástico- Mi nombre es Heero Yuy, ahora, sino es mucha molestia- todos sintieron el tonito irónico –me gustaría saber sus nombres-

-Brian Curtis- dijo un muchacho de anteojos, alto, ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

-Rodolfo Calderón- le contestó otro, de cabellos negros, ojos marrones, de estatura media.

-Cristina Owen- dijo una chica de largos cabellos pelirrojos, ojos azules, ligeramente alta.

-Katherine Rosas- se presentó una muchacha de cabellos cortos y negros, ojos verdes y de estatura media.

-Duo Maxwell- le contestó un muchacho de estatura media, ojos azules y traviesos, cabellos castaños largos, recogidos en una larga trenza.

-Curtis, Calderón, Owen, Rosas y Maxwell- Heero dijo muy lentamente –Habrán notado que hay una cantidad excesivamente alta de practicantes, dado que ustedes cinco han sido asignados a una sola persona-

Asintieron.

-Seré honesto con ustedes- se reclinó en su asiento –No tenía la más mínima intención de guiarlos en su aprendizaje, ni aún ahora tengo la suficiente paciencia para hacerlo, espero que entiendan que deseo que mis consejos sean aceptados como órdenes, no tolero la incompetencia, la impuntualidad, ni la falta de iniciativa- los miró directamente –pero supongo que eso ya lo entienden tácitamente, según se, el ingreso a este buffet requiere cierto nivel intelectual y emocional-

Todos parecían bastante solemnes.

-Han sido entregados a uno de los abogados más exigentes del lugar, les sugiero que se preparen para el trabajo duro que tendrán desde el momento en el que los invite a abandonar mi oficina- se levantó –Para mí, y debido a que yo los evaluaré les debe importar mucho esto, no existen las excusas-

El chico de la trenza alzó una ceja, y Heero pareció divertido.

-Eso sí, les prometo que aprenderán mucho más que sus respectivas universidades- cogió unos files que habían sobre su escritorio, cinco para ser más exactos, y los repartió a cada uno- Quiero soluciones, tienen tres horas para justificarlas-

Todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-Están perdiendo el tiempo- y sonrió muy ligeramente.

No pasaron más de cinco segundos para que los cinco hubieran salido rápidamente.

-Esto será divertido- dijo quedamente, justo antes de centrar su concentración en el recurso que tenía que resolver para ese día.

Tres horas más tarde, sus cinco practicantes le dejaron cinco ensayos de tres hojas de justificación de respuesta. Heero movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras cogía un plumón rojo y empezaba a corregir, subrayando y tachando cada error que encontraba.

Duo vio horrorizado su ensayo, que ahora era una hermosa alusión a la bandera peruana **(1)** (roja y blanca), le había costado tres condenadas horas de sudor cerebral lograr una respuesta convincente para el desgraciado de su ahora jefe-dictador, y hasta había tenido la seguridad de haberlo hecho bien. _Mierda_, eso era peor que un examen en la facultad. Especialmente porque solo tres se quedarían.

Después de todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en sus estudios universitarios, de las largas noches sin poder dormir para poder ser becado en una privada bastante prestigiosa, Duo no había tenido muchos inconvenientes en ser aceptado en uno de los estudios más importantes de la ciudad. Y para qué mentir, eso lo había animado bastante. Por lo menos, los tres primeros días. No es que no hubiera sabido que le esperaba trabajo muy duro, pero la forma arrogante en el que le habían expuesto su insignificancia para el circuito funcional del lugar, había logrado exasperarlo, _un poquito_.

Un poquito, más bien tirando a mucho. ¿Quién se creía que era el tal Yuy?, solo porque ahora tuviera un buen puesto no tenía derecho a actuar de esa manera con el resto. Que le dieran unos años a él y ya vería… tendría a Yuy de mayordomo. _Jejeje_.

-Ohhh – dijo una voz femenina a su espalda – ¿A ti también te ha asesinado las ideas?- Duo volteó y reconoció a Cristina Owen, le sonrió con resignación y contestó.

-Con bastante estilo si me permites agregar, creo que no había visto plumón rojo desde la escuela…-

La chica soltó una risita mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Me parece que le hemos caído mal- dijo de pronto Cristina.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Duo irónico.

-¡Oh si!, mi nombre es Cristina Owen- dijo la chica mientras le tendía la mano –la presentación de hace un rato parecía más bien un interrogatorio.

-Duo Maxwell- le contestó el castaño divertido.

-Oh bien, es bueno tener alguien amable al menos- dijo la chica y suspiró- hace rato traté de hablar con los otros, pero parecían muy tristes por sus respectivos muertos-

Duo se encogió de hombros.

Más tarde ese día, a todos les llegó la respuesta de Yuy en una hoja con las justificaciones que esperaba y un nuevo problema. Tenían un día entero para responder.

Duo se quedó hasta muy tarde, cerca de las doce de la noche, buscándole errores de todo tipo a su nueva respuesta. La única persona que advirtió de su presencia fue Heero Yuy, que salía normalmente a esa hora.

_Interesante._ Pensó Heero mientras tomaba su abrigo, y cerraba silenciosamente la puerta de su oficina.

Al día siguiente, todos volvieron a recibir la respuesta al problema que Heero les había puesto, sus respuestas, por supuesto, estaban llenas de correcciones cruelmente rojas. El sistema siguió funcionando por lo menos dos días más, hasta que un bastante irritado Duo Maxwell fue en persona, a ofrecer su respuesta.

-Señor Yuy- le habló Geraldine, su secretaria- Duo Maxwell ha venido a dar su respuesta-

Un Heero bastante tenso aceptó que pasara.

-Y bien Maxwell.¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- dio una mirada a su reloj –Si mal no recuerdo, todavía tienen dos horas para presentar su _ensayo_-

Duo no entendió el porqué de la ironía, eso no evitó que se irritara aún más.

-Vine a presentarle mi respuesta oralmente-

-Bien Maxwell, acabas de ganar un punto en tu registro-

Duo lo miró con bastante incredulidad. Heero se quitó los lentes que estaba usando y lo miró. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del trenzado, era _agradable_, Heero no lo miraba con superioridad, era algo así como aprobación.

-En la charla del primer día, les advertí que aprecio la iniciativa, ustedes no están aquí para extender su aprendizaje como en la universidad, si bien es cierto, requeriré de su habilidad escrita, no pretendo trabajar con personas que no puedan darme soluciones rápidas a problemas simples, el lapso de tiempo era una ironía de mi parte, esperaba que lo entendieran, pero al parecer, fui bastante intimidante…-

El trenzado no sabía que decir, en realidad sí sabía, pero insultarlo por su particular manera de enseñanza no iba a resultarle, así que mejor pensaba en una respuesta rápida e impresionante.

-Señor Yuy- habló Geraldine por el intercomunicador- La señorita Owen requiere verlo para darle su respuesta-

-… Y parece que estamos mejorando, bien Maxwell, puede retirarse, dígale a Owen que entre por favor- y Heero dejó de prestarle atención poniéndose los lentes nuevamente y revisando los papeles que tenía en frente.

-Duo se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había en el pequeño espacio que constituía la cocina-comedor del lugar. La extraña conversación con el dictador Yuy (como ahora le decía en su mente) le había dejado el mismo sentimiento ambiguo de siempre, no sabía si había sido insultado o alabado, y definitivamente eso lo estaba poniendo en una situación de estrés que no era de ninguna manera buena.

-Maxwell, tráeme un café- le gritó uno de los abogados del área de tributario. Había una extraña asociación entre criado y practicante en el estudio, que a decir verdad estaba indignando a todos los practicantes. _Por lo menos dictador Yuy nos respeta_. Duo se levantó de su silla resignado, justo cuando una alegre Cristina ingresaba al lugar.

-¡Es maravilloso!-

-¿Eh?- contestó Duo, distraído en echarle mucho edulcorante al café.

-¡Yuy, él es maravilloso!-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Duo mientras le echaba bastante más agua de la que debería al café.

-¡Por supuesto!, tiene una manera increíble de enseñar- y sonrió brillantemente- Además traía gafas.¿No crees que es sexy?-

Duo casi escupe el café que se había hecho para él. _Sí, claro_. Sin embargo, su respuesta no sonó tan convincente como él quería.

-Hetero aquí- le contestó Duo mientras tomaba la taza de café aguado y se iba a entregarlo.

Cristina suspiró soñadoramente.

Duo pasó los siguientes cuatro días tratando de parecer innovador, cuidando las respuestas y justificaciones con las que se presentaba a Heero. Al parecer, estaba funcionando bastante bien, ya que Yuy no usaba tanto rojo en sus trabajos como al inicio, y siempre se detenía a observarlo fijamente cada vez que lo encontraba por las noches. Y es que había adquirido el hábito de quedarse hasta tarde para avanzar sus pendientes.

La noche del séptimo día, fue un jueves. Después de aquello, ninguno de los cinco practicantes tendría que lidiar con el azote Heero Yuy, pues serían asignados a los asistentes que los abogados que llegarían señalaran.

Fue esa noche de jueves, cuando Heero Yuy inició el trastorno a su rutina, cuando sus esquemas se rompieron completamente, cuando se dijo a sí mismo, _esto es decididamente, algo que nunca pensé que me ocurriría_.

**-Lo que nadie pensó que le ocurriría-**

**(Las noches son de dos por uno)**

**8:58 p.m.**

Heero giró suavemente la llave de su oficina. Aquel día había sido especialmente engorroso, ya que los entusiastas practicantes que le habían asignado habían estado con toda la energía puesta en irritarlo. Moviéndose de aquí para allá, tratando de generar una imagen de trabajo constante el último día que estarían con él. Al principio, Heero había sentido que era una actitud correcta, _Dejar buena impresión, para futuras recomendaciones_, pero eso no quitaba lo totalmente exasperante que podía ser ver cada cinco minutos las cabezas preguntonas que se acercaban a su oficina para ofrecerle eficiencia.

Yuy solo tuvo que decir, _Geraldine, si alguno de mis practicantes tiene la maravillosa idea de volver a interrumpirme, asegúrate de identificarlo para recordarle a Noin que no existe vacante para el susodicho, gracias_, en el adecuado momento en el que todos sus pequeños desastres se habían acercado para concertar otra audiencia con él.

Sonriendo, quizá, muy cruelmente, Heero se puso su abrigo y se encaminó al elevador del piso para poder por fin marcharse. Estaba en medio del asunto, cuando notó una lucecilla insistente que le guiñaba desde los cubículos de los practicantes. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y supuso que sería Duo Maxwell quien estaría todavía trabajando. Solo para asegurarse, volvió en sus pasos y siguió el camino de la lucecilla. Tal como lo predijo, un tenso castaño mordía un lápiz mientras revisaba diferentes expedientes.

Heero lo miró fijamente mientras se sentía extrañamente complacido. Si debía ser franco, Duo Maxwell le gustaba más que sus otros practicantes. El trenzado había sido el primero en responderle correctamente, di decididamente había sido el primero en cautivar su atención con su impulsiva determinación. Había pasado muchos años estudiando los gestos de las personas, como para no poder descifrar los de Maxwell correctamente, y si no se equivocaba, había logrado una primera impresión espantosa que para su sorpresa Duo había sobrellevado bastante bien, contrarrestándola con eficiencia y empeño.

Heero sabía reconocer el esfuerzo, muy a pesar de lo _tirano_ que podía ser, como les había escuchado llamarlo una tarde.

Pensando en ponerle un punto más en la calificación personal que tenía de Duo, Heero estaba a punto de irse, cuando su boca se abrió de repente y sin ningún permiso.

-Maxwell-

El castaño dio un respingo y alzó la vista, sus ojos se veían tan sorprendidos como los suyos. _¿Acabo de llamarlo?_

-Doctor Yuy-

Heero odiaba los silencios incómodos porque le parecían increíblemente improductivos, así que, con un poco de confianza, y sabiendo que no podía cagarla más de la que ya la había cagado (Con todo esto de ser el superior interrumpiendo al subordinado laborioso) se decidió a ser amable por una vez.

-Sígame-

_Amable, claro, amable al estilo Yuy_.

Completamente intrigado, un apurado castaño se había terminado de poner el saco y ya lo estaba siguiendo.

-Duo Maxwell- Heero sonrió en una mueca discreta cuando vio a Duo dar un respingo- aunque las horas extra le serán muy útiles en el futuro, dado que a partir de mañana tendrá una rutina menos agitada (no por eso menos compleja), permítame invitarle un café-

Heero casi juró que Duo estuvo a punto de alzar una ceja.

-Heero Yuy- el aludido pareció sorprendido solo por algunos insignificantes segundos- acepto su invitación-

Justo en ese momento el ascensor abrió sus puertas, ambos entraron y permanecieron callados, estudiándose mutuamente, incluso en el auto, y sólo volvieron a hablarse cuando llegaron al Starbucks **(2) **que estaba a unas pocas cuadras del estudio.

-Heero… -dijo Duo de pronto- ¿Podría sincerarme contigo?-

-Puedes –Yuy lo miró fijamente- pero ten cuidado con lo que digas-

_Escalofriante._

-¿Por qué necesitas aparentar tanta indiferencia con los demás?-

Heero que siempre se había movido en círculos de apariencias y comentarios cuidadosos y discretos, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente desconcertado por la franqueza en el tono de voz, y lo directa de la pregunta. Aunque si se ponía a pensar con cuidado, ciertamente debió esperar ese tipo de cuestión, Duo Maxwell solía motivarse con impulso descuidado, ya se encargaría de hacer que lo corrigiera.

-Mi trabajo lo exige- dijo secamente- ¿Por qué crees que es apariencia?-

-Mmm… porque a pesar de lo contundente que fuiste al expresar tu poca paciencia y nuestra insignificancia- Duo sonrió brillantemente –siempre te dabas tiempo de contestar todos y cada uno de los ensayos-

-Parte del trabajo… - siguió Heero, pero Duo lo interrumpió suavemente.

-Además, a diferencia de los demás abogados del lugar, te preocupabas de que aprendiéramos- Duo hizo una pausa para probar el café que había pedido – y eras increíblemente cuidadoso de que sintiéramos los progresos como causa del trabajo duro individual-

_Pero mira nada más, Maxwell era observador_. Heero se removió ligeramente incómodo, no esperaba que alguien pudiera descifrarlo con esa aparente facilidad. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando el celular de Duo comenzó a sonar. El trenzado de disculpó y desapareció rumbo a los servicios, hablando animadamente con quién lo hubiese llamado.

_No existe nadie capaz de comprenderte lo suficiente como para saber lo que haces sin haber preguntado primero._

_¿Será cierto que lo cierto es completamente incierto?_

_Yo jamás creí que alguien me comprendiera mejor que yo,_

_Yo jamás pensé en otro ser humano observador,_

_Yo no creí… no creí que…_

Heero observaba por la ventana, un grueso de nubes grises le advertían sobre una fría y lluviosa noche, apuró la taza de café que tenía en sus manos, y se sintió, por primer vez en mucho tiempo, increíblemente solo. Se levantó de repente, y dejó en la mesa el pago de la cuenta, tomó su abrigo y salió rápidamente del lugar.

_¿Qué es esta extraña sensación?_

_¿Cómo no la noté antes?_

_¿Qué le ocurre a mi corazón?_

Algunos sucesos suelen llamarse 'no esperados', justamente porque ocurren en escenarios completamente ilógicos y hasta cierto punto inadecuados. Sino pregúntenle a Heero, que mientras conducía su auto, se dio con una sorpresa desagradable (o agradable, según se vea).

Duo Maxwell y él no habían intercambiado más de tres palabras antes de aquel día, sin embargo, el chico había descubierto ciertos espacios íntimos de su personalidad que incluso sus amigos más cercanos (Noin) habían sufrido por encontrar. Y eso, en lugar de alegrarlo, solo podía causarle un terrible dolor de cabeza. Ya que, Heero no podía dejar en paz los misterios sin resolver que se le presentaran en el camino.

_¿Por qué?_

**-Lo que Noin no pensó que le ocurriría-**

**(O Duo Maxwell parece determinado a fastidiarlo)**

El día de Heero empezó hecho una verdadera m… (y) maravillosa sucesión de pequeños desastres. Debido a un _misterioso_ insomnio, se durmió más tarde lo normal, y se levantó a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Esto supuso una revolución a la acostumbrada rutina que había llevado hasta el momento, lo cual arruinó la organización récord de tres largos años.

Llegó a las nueve y cincuenta a la oficina, y debido a que _en tres largos_ años, siempre había llegado más temprano que el resto, nadie dijo nada pero todos lo miraron mucho. Su secretaria se hundió en su asiento luego de la respuesta que Heero le diera a la inocente pregunta que había formulado _¿Noche de insomnio?_, y es que claro, una mirada marca Yuy siempre suponía una gran cantidad de intimidación.

Cuando Heero se sentó cómodamente en su silla, ni siquiera se ocupó en revisar la agenda que tendría que haber terminado para aquel día, se resignó a distraerse con su laptop, buscando información sobre sus antiguos practicantes, más especialmente sobre Duo Maxwell.

Noin estaba hablando con Relena en su oficina, explicándole porqué a pesar de la hermana de unos de las fundadores de la firma no tenía las atribuciones para interrumpir a los empleado de la misma (No Relena, Heero definitivamente no puede acompañarte a Paris), cuando su secretario le avisó que Yuy exigía su presencia (Después continuaremos esta conversación Relena, permiso).

Ya que Heero muy pocas y contadas veces exigía su presencia, y todas ellas estaban justificadas con situaciones muy particulares y específicamente urgentes, Noin se sorprendió de llegar a la oficina de Yuy y encontrar al mismo sentado, mirando por la ventana fijamente, completamente absorto del mundo y con una canción sonando de trasfondo.

_I feel pretty  
Oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright  
And I pity  
Any girl who isn't me tonight _

_  
I feel charming  
Oh so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel  
And so pretty  
that I hardly can believe I'm real_

La situación era tan increíblemente absurda, que Noin no sabía qué hacer. Guiada por sus instintos, torció una sonrisilla burlona, mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina y evitaba las miradas fisgonas del resto de los empleados. Se acercó muy silenciosamente al Heero y le soltó de pronto, con cierto tonito cantor en cada sílaba.

-¿I feel Pretty, Heero?-

El aludido salió bruscamente de su ensoñación y pareció darse cuenta de la música que llenaba su lugar de trabajo.

_See the pretty girl in the mirror there?  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face  
Such a pretty dress  
Such a pretty smile  
Such a pretty me _

_  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing  
Feel like running  
And dancing for joy  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful boy_

Un irritado Yuy dio un manotazo al botón de apagado de la radio mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de hielo a una sonriente Noin, que valgan verdades, no se sentía especialmente solemne con la situación.

Ni.Una.Maldita.Palabra. Heero se aclaró la garganta, y tan sincero y concreto como el mismo, sacó a Noin de todas las posibles dudas que pudiera tener.

Le detalló toda la información sobre Duo Maxwell que había obtenido, agregándole además, curiosas observaciones que el mismo había hecho a lo largo de la semana que lo había tenido a su cargo, explicándole los diferentes factores que él suponía, condicionaban el carácter del mismo. Noin parecía verdaderamente intrigada cuando Heero terminó su monólogo, y antes de que pudiera decirle nada, le preguntó con total franqueza.

-Heero, tú siempre has sido especialmente cuidadoso sobre manejar información –tosió- Pero, hacer toda esta investigación sobre un practicante común.¿No es demasiado?-

-No- la miró fijamente –Duo no es _un practicante común_- y pasó a detallarle los pormenores de la conversación que sostuvieron el día anterior-

-Vaya- dijo con desconcierto –Te ha sabido interpretar en bastante poco tiempo- sonrió –Sino sonara tonto, diría que has encontrado _a tu media naranja_-

-Podrías decir que es especial, no necesitas ser tan cursi- dijo mientras curvaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Te equivocas Heero Yuy, no es algo tan simple como especial- y lo miró con un brillo ligeramente sabiondo en los ojos- es tan complejo como único-

_Vaya_.

-Geraldine.¿Podrías entregarle esto a Heero cuando se desocupe?-

La secretaria lanzó una mirada curiosa a Duo Maxwell, mientras recibía el sobre que le entregaba el susodicho.

**-Lo que NUNCA, JAMÁS, soñé, imaginé, visualicé, que haría-**

**(O La verdad llega con una taza de café en el Starbucks)**

Heero jamás imaginó que alguna vez fuera a llegar tarde al trabajo. Jamás soñó con desperdiciar un completo día de trabajo por pensar en el misterio que podría encerrar una persona. Jamás creyó exigir la presencia de Noin para conversar sobre lo extraño que podía hacerle sentir Duo Maxwell.

Heero jamás imaginó, creyó, soñó, nunca en el tiempo, que alguien podría llegar a gustarle como le gustaba en ese momento un castaño de ojos traviesos.

Lanzó última mirada a la nota que había estado en el sobre que su secretaria le había alcanzado.

_Estimado Heero Yuy:_

_Aunque su desplante la noche pasada me causó un increíble desconcierto y decepción, creo conveniente explicarle la impertinencia de mis declaraciones, que al parecer, lograron ofuscarlo._

_No la hay._

_Lo que le dije anoche, me lo estaba diciendo a mí mismo, y el darme cuenta de la magnitud de la situación, me hizo llegar a una única conclusión: Me es imposible dejar de tratarle. No cuando creo estar cerca de un descubrimiento especialmente atractivo. Por lo mismo, me gustaría aprovecharme de la incipiente confianza que hemos creado para proponerle,_

_¿Podría invitarle una taza de café en el Starbucks más cercano?_

_Tiene una noche para contestarme. (O podría usar el marcador rojo)._

_Atentamente,_

_Duo Maxwell._

Lo que nunca pensé que me ocurriría, era que nunca había estado tan cerca de enamorarme.

**FIN.**

**(1)**Una pequeña alusión a mi país :)

**(2)**Sé que es publicidad para el Starbucks (no sé qué tan bien se los tomarían), pero es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KEYSIE!, **un poco tarde, lo sé, PERDÓN. Espero que el ficcy te haya gustado, y que te hayas divertido un montón. Te deseo muchísima felicidad para los cumpleaños siguientes, y por supuesto, cantidades industriales de yaoi.

Aunque la advertencia diga yaoi, creo que esto es más bien un shonen ai, lo que quería con este fanfic, era lograr una especie de comienzo entre Heero y Duo, de ahí el final tan ambiguo, de todas maneras, creo que podría servirme para una continuación… ya me dirán :)

En todo caso, agradezco a quiénes se hayan detenido a leerlo.

**¿Clic al botoncito?**

**:3**

**P.D. **¡Ya salí de vacaciones!.¡Pronto actualizaré los demás ficcys, ténganme paciencia!.¡Especial de navidad para este año!


End file.
